


Still Deadly (Very Much So)

by pdorkaa



Series: readers [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Sequel, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdorkaa/pseuds/pdorkaa
Summary: Picking up whereStill Deadlyleft off, we follow the somewhat-reformed, chakra-less Orochimaru as he tries to settle in the daily life of your family.Wait, your family?Is (finally) a sequel to Still Deadly. Not related to any of the other works in this series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huh, at long last. sorry?  
> *hides*  
> by the way, there's only so much i can do when it comes to family. i'm using a family setting that is considered 'traditional': a mother, a father, and, quite possibly, younger siblings.

"We're home!"

 

Oh. Oh, shit.

Oh, this is very, very bad, you thought as you practically fell out of your bed. That, of course, caused poor Orochimaru to fall off too, and he hit the floor with an undignified yelp. Snake Sannin, huh?

"Dress, dress" you whispered furiously, throwing some clothing at him, hoping it would be his.

(It wasn't).

You, on the other hand, had never before managed to dress so quickly. In a flash, you were at the door, hugging your little brother as if there wasn't a pale pasty lizard man in your bedroom, still getting used to the concept of 'jeans'.

"Everything all right?" Your father asked, reaching out to pat you on the shoulder, then enveloped you in a hug.

"Yeah" you said, still unsure about how to continue. "Um, speaking of - hi, mom - uh, did I tell you about my friend Orochimaru?

"I don't thin--" your father started, but your mother swatted him on the arm, and finished for him with an "of course, sweetie". You couldn't help but smile at her antics. Only your little brother spoke up, saying that there was a 'bad guy' in a thing called 'Naruto' and that he was a 'snake' and 'totally badass', but you managed to shut him up about that with a delicate palm to his mouth. Which he licked and tried to bite, but you didn't let him go for a long while.

"Uh, so, yes, I have this Japanese friend, Orochimaru, and... well, you see, things are not good for him at home, and I- I thought that he could, um, stay for a while?" You stammered out. A lousy lie, but really, the only worrisome factor was your little brother, and he was currently letting out muffled cries from behind your - now thoroughly drenched - palm.

Before your father could have disagreed, your mother already enveloped the arriving Orochimaru in a tight (possibly bone-crushing) hug, petting his hair - effectively undoing the bun he made just now -, as she muttered sweet nothings to him. "Poor boy" featured at least five times.

"Of course he can stay" your father reassured you, but you had a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that your mom took an instant liking to him instead of his actual plight. Which, of course, was a plight, and he did have problems at home, it was just that the 'home' was in an alternate dimension. Or reality. Or something of the like. (You were always bad at physics.)

 "He can't sleep in my bed" your brother stomped his little feet. He was still angry about the forcibly-silencing-him-thing, but you could probably bribe him with some candy and the promise to show him when Orochimaru weirdly extended those body parts of his (no, no, you did't mean that body part, that is damn fine without any 'extending', thank you very much).

"No, no, of course not" your mom let go of Orochimaru, who, by all accounts, looked rather shell-shocked. "We have a spare futon in the garage" she added, tilting her head. "Did you bring anything with you?" She asked him after a few minutes spent sizing him up.

"No, I..." he trailed off before clearing his throat and continuing, "I have nothing."

"At all?"

He shook his head a little, the stray hairs flying around him. Only now did you fully understand the gravity of his - and, by extension, your - situation. He was cast away from home, possibly forever, and it made your heart ache. Your mom must've had the same thought, because she clapped her hands together and exclaimed "Well, what do you think we should have for dinner?", then blabbered on about chicken and rice and cooked vegetables and roast beef.

You were sensing a great dinner, in the literal sense. After all, they just got home and you had a guest - such things were worth celebrating.

You snickered a little as you helped haul their baggage into their respective rooms. If only they had known how Orochimaru grimaced at the mere thought of something as simple as toast just a week ago!

Looking back to the hallway, you saw him still standing there, with a silent cry for help written over his face. Your little brother, about as high as Orochimaru's thigh, kept poking and prodding him, and asking all sorts of silly questions. Mostly about snakes, if you heard it right.

Ah, things were looking out to be fun.

At least, fun until no one asks further questions, you thought as you went to rescue your pasty pale snake man. He may be from a fictional land, he may be gross, and, at one point, evil, but he was still your very own pasty pale snake man, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, i can't believe how long this thing took to get a move on.  
> i'm not sure about the number of chapters yet, but i didn't wanna '?' it, so i entered a random number.  
> may be more, may be less. who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #let's cram this out as fast as possible to avoid going on a year-long hiatus again

Dinner was a loud affair, now even more so than usual, what with your dinner guest and all. Your little brother was stuffing his face with at least ten different things, and somehow you couldn't find it endearing for the life of you. Well, possibly because he was talking through it, and loudly. And because he was your little brother, and little brothers are practically built for providing a constant source of general annoyance.

Orochimaru, for his part, was taking it quite well. He was not eating much, given that he still wasn't on good terms with most of the food you offered him, but at least he didn't leave discoloured green pieces everywhere. And that, however insignificant it may seem, was a huge improvement.

You were shooting careful glances his way every now and then, just to be sure he was okay - you couldn't be certain, though, because your mother was currently asking him this and that, which, for those not used to her, might as well have passed for an interrogation. He was holding up, though, and if you thought you saw a little of Old Orochimaru surfacing, oh well. No one ever got out of an interrogation with your mother without at least a little manipulation.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you were finally doing the dishes. He even helped.

Which, in all honesty, should have felt weird, but it was natural. Good.

What a difference a week and a little attention can make!

You sighed as you set the last of the plates down, stretching your arms above your head, your spine letting out satisfying pops. You felt werid - queasy, uneasy, you felt a constant prickling on your skin that you couldn't place. It was... Well, weird, for lack of a better word.

Orochimaru, too, seemed thoughtful as he started in the direction of your room.

"Er... We still have to dig up that spare futon" you smiled with glinting eyes, knowing that the poor spare futon wouldn't be used for much except as a clothes rack. But it can't be helped, you thought as you all but dragged him down to the basement.

Much cursing, a few spider-webs and lots of stumbling around in the dark later you stood triumphantly in your room, right beside the spare futon. Your hands were a little covered with rust and smelt of metal, but you were inexplicably proud of your victory over the evil futon (because, as far as household items go, this one surpassed every single one in evil). You threw a linen over it for good measure, but it was subsequently ignored as you tumbled into your own bed with tall, pale, and snakey.

Huh, your family wasn't as much a drag as you thought they would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to write longer chapters i swear  
> also, we're blissfully ignoring the fact that Japanese and English are two different languages, yes? good.

You were still asleep, the dreamlike haze only twisting and lifting, but not disappearing. You snuggled closer to Orochimaru, and willed yourself to fall into deep sleep again - who wants to wake up at seven on a weekend?

The prickling on your skin from last night was still very present, and that, too, was something that was bothering you and not letting you sleep more. Well, if anything, you were a stubborn one, and some prickling won't keep you from your bed, which already conveniently had Orochimaru in it, right? Oh, yes.

However, when you heard a loud poof, you were forced to sit up straight, jolted out of half-sleep by the sound. You were, of course, used to the sounds the house -  and your room - made at nights, and the ominous loud poof definitely wasn't one of them.

Nor was the cloud of smoke a usual sight, for that matter. Or the grass. Or the blue skies.

Deciding that you were successful in your attempts to sleep more and were now dreaming, you let out a content sigh and turned on your mattress to cuddle your snake boyfriend a little bit tighter. Except therr was no mattress, only lush grass under you. Oh, and there was no Orochimaru either.

Well, this dream sucked. And what was even up with that huge snake?

You heard swearing, a distinct hissing undertone dragging at the cursewords - that meant that Orochimaru must have been close by, and you sat up on the grass again, looking. Giant snake, check. Grass, skies, check. Orochimaru to the side, cursing, check. Kabuto, check.

Kabuto?

Oh, God.

Oh, dear Lord Almighty in Good Heavens, Kabuto, yes, that's Kabuto, and this is, by the looks of it, the outside of one if Orochimaru's hideouts.

In the Land of Fire.

In the anime.

You were going to faint, you were sure of it. But hey, at least you won't be awake anymore, and that's almost the same as going back to sleep, really.

And, on the flip side, at least the prickling was finally gone.

 

When you came to, the scene had changed: you were now in a dimly lit, damp room, atop a bed. There was a table, many quaint glass jars and mysterious instruments on its surface, scrolls, ink, this and that - no doubt this was Orochimaru's hideout.

What did that mean for you?

You shivered as you felt the uncanny, familiar cold pouring over your skin as waves of killing intent rolled over you. Hi, old Orochimaru, long time no see. You glanced around, and there he was, discussing something in hushed tones with Kabuto.

"...no, Orochimaru-sama, it took me almsot two weeks to reverse the summoning..."

"Very good, Kabuto" he chuckled, and the sound made your blood freeze. There was no real emotion in his voice, only cold calculation. There was seemingly nothing left of the man you came to admire and adore and love.

What?

Love?

You inspected the emotion. Yes, love. Wonderful, way to go, really, go fall in love with the twisted evil madman. What's the worst that can happen?

"Who is she?" Kabuto asked. You quickly shut your eyes, not wanting to takebpart in the horrid conversation that would no doubt follow.

"She was very useful" was all Orochimaru said, and it was both terrifying and heart-wrenching. Useful, that's what you were. A tool to be used, then to be discarded later.

Not much of a surprise, really - Orochimaru was, after all, a villain, and you should have expected this. You should have known better than to tumble into bed with the bane of the elemental nations. You should not have lowered your guard.

Well. There have been worse situations in your life before. There had to be, no matter you couldn't remember even one.

You distantly realised that Orochimaru sent Kabuto away. Suddenly the cold pressure against your senses dissipated, and you breathed freely - you didn't even notice you weren't really breathing before.

"Are you okay?" He was still hissing, but something soft tugged at his words and it eased your inner turmoil.

"Yeah, sure" you breathed out. "You weren't creepy or anything."

He blinked at you, not quite sure what to say, surprised by the level of sass you could squeeze into as little as seven words.

"We have to go back" he said finally, his eyes never leaving yours. "I don't belong here anymore."

Content with the confession and tired of the events of the day (read: by being unconscious) you tilted your head back on the pillow and spiraled down into sleep again.

An anime character appearing on your rug then vomiting all over the place was one thing. Being thrown into anime-land was a whole another, and no one could blame you for not wanting to take part in it.

Speaking of...

You cracked one eye open and peered down at your chest.

Definitely anime-land, you thought as you eyed the suddenly huge boobs you were sporting. You closed your eyes again and tried very hard not to think about any of this.

If there was a traumatic experience to end all traumatic experiences, this was definitely it, and you were having none of it.

At least, that's what you were telling yourself.


End file.
